A Friend in Need **Update Part 2***
by Quills
Summary: T'Pol needs a friend during a time of crisis and turns to Trip
1. Default Chapter

"A Friend in Need"  
by Quills  
  
A Trip & T'Pol romance.  
  
Trip Tucker stood outside her quarters. He was nervous as hell.  
He'd been here once before. He was nervous then. She had a way  
of intimidating him. This to his consternation since she looked   
so small and frail. However, he knew better. He had seen her   
stand toe to toe with a Klingon and disagree with  
the Captain without missing a beat. She could take care of herself.  
He admired that about her.  
  
So what the hell did she want from him? Her note said it was important.  
that he come to her quarters when he came of duty. Something about  
needing a friend…friend? She had never referred to anyone aboard   
Enterprise as a friend. Hell, as far as he knew, Vulcan's only had acquaintances.  
  
Well, whatever it was she asked him here for, he sure as hell wasn't going to   
find out starring at her door. So he took a deep breath and exhaled before he  
rang the chime to her quarters.  
  
  
T'Pol stood by the small view port in her quarters. Normally this would be  
a time she would spend meditating. A discipline, which Vulcans had mastered  
over many centuries of cultivation. However, tonight was one night that the   
soothing order, which meditation brought, would be denied her.   
  
For all their discipline and rigid structure, Vulcans contained a volatile creature  
within each of them; a creature of great emotion, much greater than any human.  
Hatred, sadness, passion, lust …they were all there and more. This night they  
might prove to be her undoing. So why had she sent for him? He was hardly qualified  
to give her the help she would need. Had her judgment already been impaired?  
No, she was still in possession of her faculties. She was fully aware of why she chose  
him. Would she have the courage to tell him? She owed him the truth. If he was  
to decide, she would have to tell him.   
  
She peered out the view port at the stars. Perhaps she hoped they were offer some small  
comfort for this lone Vulcan, but even that was denied her as the chime to her door rang.  
She turned to the door, but did not answer. If she did not answer he might go away.  
No, she had asked him to come. Whether he stays or goes she will still face this night.  
would she face it alone or with…a friend?  
  
She straightened her posture as he looked at the door. "Enter."  
  
The door slid open to reveal the human she had asked to come at the appointed time.  
  
"Good Evening Commander Tucker." She said in her usual flat tone.  
  
"T'Pol." He responded with a slight nod of his head.  
  
She watched him as he stood in her cabin. She observed that he was displaying  
obvious nervous apprehension, wiping the sweat from his hands on his duty   
uniform. She wished to allay his fears. "It was considerate of you to honor my  
request for you to come and see me."  
  
"Your letter said it was important." He said as he cocked his head.   
  
"Yes." She replied solemnly.  
  
They stared at each other for a long moment. Both hoping the other might speak  
first. It was Trip Tucker who finally broke the silence.  
  
"So, ya wanna tell me why ya asked me here?" He asked her.  
  
She looked at him for a moment and then moved her gaze to the carpeted floor of her  
quarters. "I…I require a friend, Trip."  
  
Her calling him by his nickname surprised him for a moment, but he recovered  
his composure. "T'Pol, I wouldn'ta come if I wasn't."  
  
"Yes, you would have." She said with a small smile. "You are what humans call  
large souled, but I thank you for calling me friend. I know I have not really given  
you good reason to do so."  
  
She turned her back to him and faced the view port once more. It would be hard enough  
to ask. She did not believe she had the courage to look at him as well."  
  
"My people are a proud race Trip." She told him. "Perhaps that is the one emotion we   
are guilty of more than any race." Tears began to form in her eyes and she shuddered  
to drive back the feelings she was experiencing.  
  
Trip Tucker did not know what was wrong, but he was certain that whatever it was T'Pol  
was overwhelmed by it. He moved towards her, but she sensed his movement and  
Reacted. "Please don't." she called out.  
  
"T'Pol…" he wanted to say something, but she cut him off.  
  
"Please, I-I do not have much time." She said. "I must say what must be said."  
  
She turned to face him with fresh tears streaming down her face. He looked at her   
and his heart turned to water. He had seen a woman cry. Why was this one so different?  
Was it because she was a Vulcan. It was true, Vulcan's never cried. It would  
surprise anyone to see one cry, but it wasn't surprise he was feeling.   
  
All he could do was shake his head. "Ok."  
  
She took a deep breath and tried to center herself. "There are afflictions among my  
people." She told him. "Afflictions such as Bendai syndrome and Pon Farr, which occur  
during the progressive life cycles of Vulcans and rob us of our logic and discipline, while   
others such as Shefar are genetic and target a small percentage of Vulcans.  
Like the life cycle afflictions it robs those afflicted of their logic and discipline.  
Their emotions over-overwhelm them."  
  
She paused closing her eyes and steadied herself on a nearby table. Trip Tucker ran to  
her side. He put his arm around her and steadied her. This time she did not refuse   
his help and leaned against his body. Trip Tucker helped her to the couch and eased  
her down. He sat down next to her and placed his hand on hers. She opened her eyes  
and looked up at him.  
  
"Just relax, I'm gonna get the Doc." He told her as he began to stand.  
  
He eyes flashed and she grabbed him violently pulling him back as she shouted. "NO!"  
  
She looked at the shock on his face. She did not mean to do that. Control was slipping   
from her fast. "Please, do not call the Doctor." She implored. "This is a private matter,  
not for outsiders."  
  
"But…what can I do?" he said with apprehension. "I'm not a Doctor, T'Pol. I don't  
know what ta do. I don't wanta let you down."  
  
She looked at him through glassy eyes. This human was insufferable. She was the one  
in turmoil and she was guiding him. Yet there was something so noble about this  
'boy' that stirred feeling in her she would normally keep more suppressed than all  
her other emotions combined. However, things were far from normal and the emotions  
she was now feeling overwhelmed her beyond comprehension. She flung herself   
at him pressing her full wet lips to his own as she wrapped her arms around him and  
pulled him close.  
  
Trip Tucker reacted in surprise at the Vulcan's actions. She was kissing him…passionately.  
He wanted to push her away but all he could do was   
return the sweet kiss and hold her in his arms.  
  
When they broke their kiss of passion, both were out of breath. Trip looked at   
her with mixed emotions. Part of him was sorry the kiss ended while another  
part was deeply concerned at what prompted it.  
  
The Vulcan swallowed hard and fought for the last ounces of resolve. "Trip…I  
am suffering from Shefar." She told him in haggard breaths. "I'm quickly losing  
all my resolve. I'm giving in to feelings…desires that I normally suppress.  
I-I had hoped to have more time to explain…more time to let you choose."  
  
"Choose?" he asked excitedly. "Choose what!?"  
  
"To stay with me…to…to watch over me." She told him. "Shefar causes the greatest  
a-amount of loss in control, but…but it is short lasting."  
  
"How short lasting?" he asked her in concern.  
  
"Hours" she strained to get out as she grunted. "When a Vulcan suffers from Shefar   
they can be a danger to themselves…so they seek out someone…a friend."  
  
"Of course" he said. "I'll stay."  
  
Her breathing was fast. Her last amounts of resolve were beginning to leave her.   
"Be-Be careful of the choice you make Trip. You will see parts of me you may find…distasteful."  
  
"I don't care." He said. "I'm not gonna leave you."  
  
She sat back and started to laugh. Trip looked at her confused. He still wasn't sure he   
understood what was happening, but he would be damned if he was going to leave her.  
She might have been right. Maybe he wore his heart on his sleeve or maybe it was that kiss.   
It stirred feelings he never knew he had. Feelings he never knew SHE had.  
  
She surprised him by throwing herself at him again. This time she was still laughing.  
"Oh Trip." she said as her laughs turned to sobs. She buried her face in his shoulder  
and wrapped her arms around him tight. Hot tears began to soak into his uniform.  
All he could do was hug her tight as she cried uncontrollably in his arms forcing tears from   
his own eyes as he watched her slowly lose control of herself.  
  
This went on till the early hours of the morning. True to T'Pol's word Trip Tucker saw  
some of the ugliest parts of what Vulcan's held inside them….hatred and violence…  
and he also saw parts he felt a profound sorrow for the fact that they buried them…tendernous…  
joy…love. He never would have thought a Vulcan was capable   
Of such strong feelings…feelings that made his own species' pale in comparison.  
  
The emotions that poured out of her were enough to make the strongest heart falter.  
She cursed his name calling him things he didn't even understand only to turn around  
and try her hardest to seduce him with offerings of pleasures his fevered mind could not  
even comprehend. His own control and inner resolve were tested. Confusion and fatigue  
threatened to weaken him, but he would not….could not give in. She may very well   
have genuinely wanted him. Perhaps that was why she chose him. She knew this might   
happen and perhaps Trip Tucker was the man she was willing to share both her mind and  
body with. It did not matter though. He promised he would watch over her… protect her.  
That meant from his own passions she might ignite.   
  
As the night continued and the morning came her emotional outbursts became more  
confused and changed rapidly as they came pouring out of her. All he could do was hold her tight   
and let the emotions come. When she turned violent he had to be careful  
not to let her cause herself…or him harm. Fortunately those emotions did not come  
as frequently. Perhaps T'Pol was a gentle soul at heart. In any case, Trip Tucker was grateful.  
  
The last hour was the worst. She seemed more aware of what she was doing than she had been and   
there was a great deal of shame and self recrimination as she cried in his arms  
once again. Thankfully, this was end of the madness that had claimed her. As Trip Tucker  
held her in his arms she slowly cried herself to sleep. He looked down at her with a sigh of relief.   
But it wasn't for him. He was exhausted and haggard but what he had gone through was nothing in   
comparison to the hell she did. He bent down and gently kissed  
her head. Involuntarily, she hugged her arms around him. He sat back as he held her and  
gently rocked her in his arms as sleep finally claimed him as well.   
  
The End. 


	2. A Friend in Need P2

"A Friend in Need" P2  
by Quills  
  
She had been starring at him for a long time. So long in fact that  
she had lost track of time. This was unlike her, but she did not seem  
to mind. She found that she 'liked' looking at him. It was illogical  
to be sure. A waste of time and energy, but she did it all the same.  
  
She watched as his chest gently rose and fell as he breathed. She  
could see his eyelids flutter as the beautiful blue orbs he had dashed about behind  
them. No doubt he was dreaming. She wondered if he was dreaming of her.  
She had dreamt of him. Not often, since Vulcans meditated to prevent dreaming.  
However, the few times he did come to her in sleep, it was pleasing and she secretly  
hoped he would always visit again.  
  
She lifted her hand to his sandy blond hair. Hesitating for a moment before stroking  
his head as she had seen many humans do in subtle displays of affection. His hair  
felt soft to the touch and her fingers caused a low murmur to pass his lips. His eyes  
began to flutter and his body stirred as he slowly left the land of sleep.   
  
He opened his eyes and began to rub the sleep from them as he yawned. As his vision cleared he saw that he was not alone. T'Pol was with him. Then it wasn't a dream.  
He remembered now. He had stayed with her all night long until she had finally cried herself to sleep. He must have fallen asleep shortly after. But who could blame him. What  
A night. She wasn't exaggerating when she told him she would lose control. The raw emotions that poured out of her were so strong that he wondered how Vulcans ever kept them inside.  
  
He looked over at her and saw that she was starring at him. "Hi."  
  
"Hello." She replied.  
  
"How ya doin?" he asked her with concern in his voice.  
  
"The madness of the Shefar has passed." She told him. "I am in possession of my faculties once more."  
  
"That's good ta here." He told her. He wanted to say more, but he didn't know if he should. She had been under duress. She had asked for his help, as a friend. Should he think her words and actions were anything more than a bi-product of the madness? She had called him really awful things, but he knew she didn't really mean any of them. So why should she mean the tender things?  
  
"Trip, I am indebted to you for what you have done for me." She told him.  
  
"I'm just glad your ok." He told her as he looked at her.  
  
"I am…'ok'." She said. "How are you?"  
  
"I'm…." he wasn't sure. How was he? He had just spent the night watching over  
a woman that he had only now realized he had feelings for. "I'm ok." It was a poor lie but the best he could manage.  
  
She looked at him with doubt in her eyes.  
  
"Really, I'm fine." He told her less than convincingly. "What time is it anyway?"  
  
She looked over at the chronometer on her desk."1032 hours."  
  
He bolted up. "Oh, man!" he exclaimed. "Look, I need ta go. I got shift duty at 1100."  
  
He began to make his way for her door when she stood up and blocked his way.   
  
"T'Pol…" he started, but she placed her hand gently on his chest. He shuddered as her touch took his breath away.  
  
She looked up at him closely and tried to see the questions that were in his mind.   
She realized that she saw this human as more than a fellow crewmember…more  
than a friend. The thoughts and desires, which danced on the outskirts of her mind   
were alien and strange. They were thoughts she was unaccustomed to, but they were not  
unpleasant or even distressing. On the contrary, they almost seemed…exhilarating.  
She needed to know if he had these same thoughts. Was the fact that they were both left shaken by last night's experience, the result of countless hours working together, with indiscrete but harmless desires invading both their thoughts? She could theorize all she wanted, but there was only one way to find out.  
  
"Trip, I have something I must say to you." She told him.  
  
He looked at her hesitantly. He didn't regret being with her. If he had to do it all over again he would. But it was his own feelings he was having trouble with. She didn't mean to hurt him. He knew this in his heart, but she had ignited passions in him he didn't realize he had…passions for her. "I…what is it." He said quietly.  
  
She looked at him for a brief moment trying to decide how she would tell him.  
Then it occurred to her. The night had started with emotion, albeit raw and unfocused.  
It was only fitting that it ended with emotion. She risked much by showing  
her feelings in such and open display, but there could be no mistaking the meaning behind it.  
  
She leaned in close to him as she slid one hand behind his head. Her lips moved towards his until they gently brushed against each other. Their lips pressed together firmly  
as they both embraced each other in a kiss of passion and desire. Their lips exploring   
as they held each other in the tight embrace which neither wanted to end.  
  
They parted, breathless, and looked at one another. Trip Tucker smiled. "I wasn't sure  
ya felt the same way."  
  
She smiled ever so slightly as she brushed a lock of hair from his face. "I do not know  
how I…'feel'. It is difficult to know what one is feeling when they have never felt this way. All I know is that I can only think of you. Is that…Love?"  
  
Trip looked at her and smiled. "I don't know darlin. I'm not exactly an expert on matters  
of the heart. My own track record is pretty shaky."  
  
She scrutinized him for a moment. He could tell the wheels in her head were spinning. "Then perhaps, since we are both uncertain, we should explore these feelings together?"  
  
He looked at her with a half smile. "Are you sayin you might like ta have a relationship with me?"   
  
She pulled him close once more and gave him a short and passionate kiss. "Is that  
a satisfactory answer?"  
  
He sighed and smiled. "Yeah."  
  
She looked over at the chronometer. "You should go." She told him. "You will be late  
for your duty shift."  
  
"Can we talk when I get off?" he asked her. "Maybe have dinner together?"  
  
"I would like that very much." She replied.  
  
They looked at each other for a moment before he pulled her close. They looked into each other's eyes before embracing in a final kiss. Their lips were hungry for more, but for now they would need to be satisfied with a single moment of tender and sweet embrace. They would have a lifetime to explore each other's mind and body.  
  
The End 


End file.
